Our Special Song
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: As Antonio played a few chords of an unnamed song, Lovino recalled a certain song from his childhood. It was an old song—he completely forgotten the name but remembered the chords—and it was pretty silly how he couldn't reminisce its own name yet knew some of its chords. Lovino thought it wouldn't hurt to take up Antonio's previous offer for a request. Rated T, Spamano, enjoy!


**Hey guys! Sorry if I've been avoiding Fanfiction land for a while, it's been a rough few days trying to figure out what story I should write. But after listening to Lizz's **_**For The Dancing and The Dreaming **_**from How To Train Your Dragon 2, I thought of something hopefully that's fluffy! So please enjoy this one-shot called...!**

_Our Special Song_

It was nighttime when Antonio felt something changing in the night's air, fixing his guitar string as Lovino from inside the kitchen walked out and saw Antonio sitting by the porch. Antonio came here at his special moments when he wanted to sing in the night's sky, the night's garden and the world who fell asleep in the evening's awakening. Lovino however never understood why his boyfriend enjoyed going out at night to play his guitar; no one was around to listen except himself. It wasn't that he didn't love hearing his music; it felt as though Antonio was playing for more than just Lovino and it felt rather selfish of him to give his talent out so carelessly.

Lovino walked over to Antonio's side and sat on their porch, sharing a glance at him to see his boyfriend giving him a warmful smile. He realized the air around them was getting rather cold and knowing they'd both get sick, he had to get from the end of the porch a blanket. Whenever they spent the night camping in their backyard Antonio would wrap themselves around their special blanket, but this time he was getting it for himself.

After opening the trunk and taking out one, he returned with the cover wrapped around his body and sat as far away as possible from Antonio. This made him a tad confused from their insufficient space. However Antonio continued to play a few cords of his guitar and, with the perfect pitch, commenced carousing the strings into a symphonic chorale.

Antonio looked over to Lovino, "Lovi, do you have a request?"

Lovino shared a look of boredom at him, "Why would I have a request? Play whatever you want, for all I care." He huffed hot air in his palms and shivered into his full-body cuddle in his blanket.

"Do you want to cuddle?" Antonio chirped cutely as he scooted closer. Lovino gave off a glaring death-stare, and Antonio concluded Lovino's animosity for closeness. Antonio remained on his spot and played his guitar.

As Antonio played a few chords of an unnamed song, Lovino recalled a certain song from his childhood. It was an old song—he completely forgotten the name but remembered the chords—and it was pretty silly how he couldn't reminisce its own name yet knew some of its chords. Lovino thought it wouldn't hurt to take up Antonio's previous offer for a request. So, without Antonio's knowledge, Lovino scooted over to Antonio and, with a head resting on his shoulder, asked if he could play a song.

"Okay, what song?"

"I…don't remember the name,"

"Oh, so is it an old song?"

"How the hell should I know, bastard?" asked Lovino. "It went like…dum-da-dum-daa-dum-dum-da-da…" Lovino hummed most of it and gazed in front of their backyard. With just a fence blocking the side of their neighbor's house and a tiny garden, it looked rather plain and simple. But at night it had a certain feeling of beauty and ignorance that only Antonio changed with his music.

"Hmm," Antonio pondered, "I think I know the song. Let me see…"

Soon enough Antonio began playing the chords of the song. Guitar strings drumming the once silent air into full out music of joy, grace and elegance. And Lovino was there to bask its historical beauty with his ears that brought memories of his childhood.

Antonio smiled to Lovino; his eyes closed as he listen the guitar play their song. He loved making Lovino smile—it was truly a difficult thing to get Lovino to do, and Antonio told him many times he looked magnificent when he smiled—and tonight was a grand exception of seeing Lovino's face filled with a calm exposure and, by great fate, a tiny smile! Antonio found himself smiling and unexpectedly felt Lovino opening his blanket and wrapped it around his body.

For the time being, the two lovers listened to the music of guitars and stared into their tiny backyard with grass, a tomato garden and a large oak tree with a long swing.

_Huh…_ thought Antonio. _Maybe we should have kids. _He glanced down to Lovino (who was at the brink of sleep) and wondered if he would like that idea. Antonio gave him a soft kiss in his light brownish hair and felt utterly in bliss.


End file.
